User talk:Griffguy26
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:BlueFrackle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Cebr1979 Stop I told you that if you started messaging me in the other wikis to beg to be unblocked, I would double your block. You're now blocked for an year. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 00:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) uh I did stop messaging you bluefrackle it just that well I get lonely and I need to chat so can you please stop blocking me bluefrackle? Griffguy26 (talk) 00:38, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Seriously? You edited my message? Dude, I'm serious, the next time I'll make your block permanent. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Ik you are and I'm serious too I just don't want my blocked to be longer besides I waited a whole year to be back on the Goosebumps wiki and I can't wait another year to be back on the non-aliens species wiki, so can you shortened it for three months and I promise that I won't message you on other wiki, but til then when I'm unblocked can you make me an Admin on the non-aliens wiki please bluefrackle? Griffguy26 (talk) 01:04, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :LOL, you, an admin? Dude, thanks, that was funny. It's been some time since I laughed so much XD -- BlueFrackle (talk) 01:08, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :your welcome bluefrackle, so are we friends bluefrackle? Griffguy26 (talk) 01:17, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::You know, Griffguy, I have an idea for you. Why don't you make your own wiki? Then you can be an admin and do things your own way. NAC Wiki isn't the best place for you, we have too many rules and we need users who do research and add fact-checked reliable information. But if you create your own wiki, you're free to do anything you want. You could add aliens too. Call it Fantastic Creatures, or maybe Galactic Creatures Wiki, for every creature in the galaxy, or something. You choose the name. Think about it, you might have fun having your own wiki. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 01:29, March 12, 2018 (UTC) that'll be a good idea bluefrackle and I'll make you my second admin bluefrackle. Griffguy26 (talk) 01:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, though I'm not sure I'd have the time for that, as I'm already an admin on two wikis, but I can help you with anything you need, if you wish. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 01:43, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :the new wiki up and ready come and see it for yourself bluefrackle. Griffguy26 (talk) 02:28, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I can't find it, can you send me the link? -- BlueFrackle (talk) 15:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh sure its the one that you suggested galactic-creatures.wikia.com bluefrackle. Griffguy26 (talk) 15:05, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Already taken care You're wrong. I never agreed to that. Your block is still an year, and if you ask me to shorten it again, I'll make it permanent. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 16:05, March 12, 2018 (UTC) oh right we haven't made an agreement I forgot well I can't wait a year, but I do have one idea, you did say that you want to know if the characters that are on the list that are going to make an appearance in Ready Player One the movie right? Well the movie won't be out til the 29th, so if I'ved proven that the characters did made an appearance can you add them to the ready player one universe on the non-aliens wiki please Bluefrackle, also about the other thing to crimson I told him that I was blocked for three months instead of year. Griffguy26 (talk) 16:13, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :I already informed Crimson. And yes, I might add the characters to the "Ready Player One Universe" category after the movie's out. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you Bluefrackle you are the best. Griffguy26 (talk) 19:23, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:Found it Griff, please, stop chatting with me on this wiki. This has nothing to do with Public Domain Superheroes. The local admin might be annoyed by this and would be rightfully so. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 16:36, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh sorry, let's head over to the galactic creatures wiki instead bluefrackle, so that way we won't annoy the admin here on this wiki. Griffguy26 (talk) 16:37, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :I already told you to stop contacting me on this wiki to talk about unrelated things. The next time you do it, I'll make your block permanent. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 15:02, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I won't do it again Griffguy26 (talk) 15:03, March 16, 2018 (UTC)